The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a card-shaped connection object (hereinafter referred to as "card connector") and, in particular, to a card connector for allowing a PC card or the like to be inserted or loaded thereinto and released or unloaded therefrom.
A conventional card connector allows a card-shaped connection object, such as a PC card, to be loaded and unloaded in a first and a second direction. The card connector comprises a frame for receiving the connection object and an eject mechanism coupled to the frame and used for unloading the connection object. The eject mechanism comprises a button movable in the first and the second directions. The button is operated by an operator or operators to move in the first direction for causing the connection object be unloaded from the connector. When the connection object is loaded into the connector, the button is moved in the second direction.
In the conventional card connector, however, the button is projected to some degree and is further operable in either of the state wherein the connection object is loaded and the state wherein the connection object is not loaded. As a result, there has been a problem that a user may touch and operate the button in error.